


Ropes, Flame, and Just a Little Bit of Pain

by TrilliumWoods



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Masturbation, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Submission, Tail Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrilliumWoods/pseuds/TrilliumWoods
Summary: It was a game they played, this fight for dominance - sometime he won and sometimes she did, but it was always fun either way.Set maybe when they're in their 20's or so.





	1. Lock's Turn

Shock strolled out of the kitchen with a piece of paper, a pencil and her new cookbook in hand.  Beldamine had given the cookbook to her that morning and there were several particularly foul-sounding recipes that Shock was eager to try, so she thought she’d flip through it before bed and make a list of ingredients to pick up when she went to town the next day.  She walked into the living room and saw that Lock was home and watching television, sitting on the tattered old sofa with his feet up on the coffee table and looking devilishly handsome as ever.

“How’s your night going?” she asked, flopping down to sit beside him.  When he didn’t respond she looked up from her book to see him staring at her like a hungry wolf stalking a lamb, and she knew very well what that look meant: Lock was feeling playful, but he didn’t just want sex - he wanted the kind of sex where he dominated her completely.  Her heart skipped and she was instantly turned on but she met his eyes defiantly, as if to declare _“game on.”_   Then without warning she threw her book at his face, leapt up from the sofa and ran but he dodged the book and caught up to her in an instant, grabbing her and roughly spinning her around to face him.  She shrieked and flailed against his chest but it was no use - he was just too strong. He lifted her right up off the ground, slung her over his shoulder and gripped her thighs tightly with one arm, then brought his other hand behind his back to hold both of her wrists firmly together before walking quickly towards the bedroom.  She swore at him and continued to struggle against his grasp but he only chuckled evilly as he kicked open the door and heaved her off of his shoulder and onto the bed.  Before she could try to escape again he was on top of her, pinning her down with all of his weight and she noticed that he already had leather straps tied to the bedposts, ready and waiting for her.  She redoubled her effort but really she wouldn’t mind that much if he managed to tie her down - and he was certainly making good progress at it as he got one of the straps wrapped and buckled around her wrist.  It was a game they played, this fight for dominance - sometime he won and sometimes she did, but it was always fun either way.

He pried her other hand away from where she was yanking his hair and got it secured, then rolled off of her quickly, careful not to let her knee make contact with his groin.  She kicked wildly but he finally got ahold of her foot and strapped it down as well, and then the other, leaving her completely spread-eagled on top of the sheets.  He moved back towards her head and looked down at her with a smug, satisfied expression.

“I love it when you put up a good fight.” he said silkily, running a hand through his dark red hair to smooth it back into place and caressing her face with the tip of his tail.  She tried to bite it but he flicked it away and laughed.  “I always get what I want in the end of course, so it’s pretty pointless, but it’s much more fun when you struggle.”  

“Just you fucking wait till later!” she snarled.  “You’re not gonna know what hit you.”  But he just grinned and opened the drawer of the nightstand to pull out a knife.  Only then did she start to get nervous, and decided her best option was to shut up.

“Promises, promises.” he snickered.  “I hope you don’t like this dress too much…”  And with that he pinched the fabric away from her just enough so he wouldn’t cut her skin and sliced it open all the way from top to bottom.  Then he cut a slit down each sleeve and yanked the ruined dress off of her and threw it on the floor.  “Gorgeous,” he murmured, sliding the knife beneath the center of her bra and her breath quickened.  He skillfully cut through it and her panties and tossed them aside as well, then stood back and just stared at her.

Shock was always torn between fear and desire whenever he looked at her like this: equal parts evil and lustful, but also completely in control of himself - and of her.  She lay naked and helpless before him and it took monumental effort to keep from squirming beneath the intensity of his yellow eyes, glowing faintly in the dim light.  She had known him forever and there was no one else in the world she trusted more, but that wasn’t really saying much.  She knew the wickedness he was capable of, but she thrived on that fear-fueled lust - they both did.  In Halloween Town, fear was the most powerful aphrodisiac of all and Lock was an expert at bringing her right to that place where fear, excitement and desire blurred together.

He took his time drinking in the sight of her, pale green and porcelain soft against the worn black sheets, his wide-blown pupils and subtle swishing of his tail the only outward signs of his excitement as he decided her fate.  “What are you going to do?” she whispered when she could no longer take the suspense.  He met her nervous eyes and smirked, clearly amused by her anxiety. 

“I haven’t made up my mind yet.  You know me, always full of more ideas than I could possibly try, and they all sound so fun.”

“Well, you could run a few of those ideas by me and I’ll help you choose…” she tried, but he chuckled and said:

“Sorry, Shock, but you don’t get to boss me around when you’re spread out on the bed like a gutted fish.  _I’ll_ decide how I want to fuck you.  I call the shots.”

That was precisely what scared and thrilled her, and she bit her lip as he tilted his head thoughtfully to one side, tapping the knife blade against his cheek and considering his options.  Finally he seemed to come to a decision and walked towards the dresser.  She pulled against the leather straps to try and catch a glimpse of what he had in store for her, but then he flipped off the light switch and the room went completely dark.  Her heart began to race - he could see in the dark but she couldn’t, and her fear and excitement ratcheted up as she uselessly tried to bring her legs together, bracing herself for whatever he might do.  She strained to to hear, but if he was moving he was doing so silently.  Then without warning the darkness was pierced by a bright flash of light as he snapped his fingers to ignite a candle just over her breasts.  She eyed the flame nervously, but he set the candle down on the nightstand and then snapped his fingers against another, and despite her nerves she was able to take a moment to feel envious of his ability to create fire from nothing. 

“A little mood lighting.” he said, setting the second candle down beside the first.  “For me, of course.  Not for you.”  She wondered what he meant but got her answer soon enough when he held up his necktie from the formal banquet earlier that year.  For the first time that evening his lips twisted up fully into that crooked, evil grin of his, exposing his sharp teeth and her heart pounded violently against her ribs now as he leaned down to place the silky black fabric over her eyes.  She turned her head to the side in a futile attempt to prevent him taking away her sight, but he teased, “Thank you, it’s much easier to tie the knot this way.” and she immediately snapped her head back.  He laughed, teeth and eyes glinting in the candlelight as he simply lifted up her head to complete his task.  She fought him, but his arms were stronger than her neck and soon she was completely blind once more.  Somehow this was even worse than just having the lights off and her body jerked involuntarily a few times, her survival instincts struggling against being so completely defenseless.

Nothing happened for a moment and Shock waited, her body taut as a bow, waiting, waiting… until finally she felt his lips against her throat and she jumped.  He was being gentle, kissing her softly but she knew better than to relax.  Perhaps he would bite her - he’d done so plenty of times before, the razor points of his teeth sometimes drawing blood that he would suck from her like a vampire, or sometimes only leaving little indents in her flesh… but always finding that perfect balance between pleasure and pain. He lay feather-light kisses all over from her jaw to her breasts, finishing with one kiss to each sensitive, jutting nipple before retreating.  She rolled her head against the pillow, trying to loosen the blindfold when there was a sudden, hot lick of flame on her sternum as if he had snapped his fingers against her skin instead of the candle.  She cried out, but almost as soon as she’d registered the pain it began to fade, cooling into a delicate shell and she realized that the wax from his “mood lighting” was to double as his method of tormenting her.

“You know how much I like playing with fire.” he murmured.  “Almost as much as I like playing with you.  So I think I’m _really_ gonna like doing both at the same time.”  She felt him peel the thin film of hardening wax from her skin, leaving a hot, tingly sensation somewhat like a sunburn in its wake.  

“God…” she hissed, then yelped again as another burning drop hit her, this time right in her navel and once the pain faded a bit she couldn’t help saying sarcastically, “Oh good one, genius, how are you gonna dig that out of there?”  He was such a moron sometimes.  

“No problem,” he said evilly.  “You’d better stay still, though.”  Then she felt the tip of the knife blade slide down into her bellybutton, between her skin and the hardened wax and her stomach muscles couldn’t help but flinch a little.  Clearly goading him had been a mistake.  “Careful…” he snickered, and he managed to remove the wax without cutting her.  “Hm, that works pretty well.”  He’d just barely removed the knife when another hot drizzle of wax hit her skin, this time just below her navel and getting dangerously close to her crotch.  He continued his torment for what felt like hours, pouring little patterns all over her body and then scraping the hardened wax off with the sharp edge of the knife and she never knew where it was going to land next.  She cried out in pain and surprise every time the hot wax hit her, then moaned a bit as the burn faded into that tingly ache.  He used both candles to coat each of her nipples simultaneously and that was intense enough that she trembled and swore and writhed against the sheets, but then he poured some directly onto her vulva and it trickled down between her legs along her outer labia and that made the shock to her nipples feel like nothing at all in comparison.  

“Fuck!” she cried, jerking her pelvis and wishing she could bring her legs together to protect herself.  In the back of her mind she was glad that she’d decided to shave herself smooth that morning or else he’d be giving her an impromptu bikini wax.

“Don’t wiggle too much, the fire’s awfully close to your hot little pussy and we don’t want any accidents, do we?” he teased, bringing the candle close enough that she could feel the heat of the flame itself right next to her clit.  “It looks like my cum on you,” he continued.  “I love doing that… but I love coming inside of you more than on you.”  She whimpered and tried to stay still as he scraped the knife along her most sensitive flesh, and then he surprised her completely by putting his mouth against her and licking along her slit, his tongue soothing the tingly burn left by the wax.  “Tastes like you’re good and ready for me,” he murmured between licks, then his mouth left her and she moaned at the loss of it.  After a moment there was a shift on the mattress, like his hands were by her head and his knees between her legs and she could sense that he was hovering just over her - could smell the scent of his skin, feel the heat of his body and his breath against her face.  She briefly considering attempting to headbutt him, but then he pressed himself down fully against her and his lean, naked body felt so good that she decided the time for fighting him was definitely over.

“Mmm, you’re so gorgeous all spread out and helpless.” he murmured, rubbing his erection against her inner thigh.  “It makes me so fucking hard, knowing I can do whatever I want to you and you can’t do anything but tell me how much you love it.  And I _know_ you love it, the way I make your hot little pussy cream all over my dick again and again, the way you beg me to come in you… how you scream when I bite you and mark you as mine, how you moan when I fuck you with my tail… in fact, I think that’s what I’ll do now.  I’m not gonna give you the satisfaction of feeling me come inside you this time.”  He trailed it up her inner thighs and had just barely slipped the tip inside of her when she whispered:

“Please…”  Her pride could barely tolerate the fact that she’d just begged him, but if she could dictate to him how he should orgasm, then at least he would lose a tiny bit of control as well and that was better than nothing.  A tiny victory was better than no victory at all.

“What was that?” he teased, pushing his tail in deeper.

“Please fuck me with your big cock instead.  Let me feel you come in me.”

He was quiet for a second, then said, “Well…. I suppose I’ll give you that one, since you asked so nicely and your cunt looks pretty fucking good right now.  Is that all you want?”

“And I want to see you.”

“I know you can ask prettier than that.” he snickered, removing his tail from her wet heat.

“Please, take the blindfold off so I can see you fuck me with your hard dick.  Please.”

“Hmmm…. no.  I’m already being too nice by giving you _this_ ,”  He pushed into her with one smooth, deep thrust and she moaned and arched up to meet him.  “Mmmm…” he growled low in his throat.  “But you don’t get to feel me come in you _and_ watch while I do it.  That’s a little too greedy.”

Her temper snapped at that.  “Damn it, you bastard, take this stupid blindfold off!”

He laughed loudly and Shock knew she shouldn’t have yelled at him because her anger only entertained him more, but she couldn’t help it.  He was just so damned infuriating.  “Now you’re _definitely_ not getting it taken off.” he said, and she could picture the wicked grin she knew was on his face right then.  He began slowly thrusting into her, but he didn’t stay slow for long and was soon pounding into her fiercely, panting harshly against her neck and in no time at all she felt her climax rapidly approaching.

“Oh god, Lock…” she gasped.  “Yesssss… it’s so good…” 

He grunted and pushed into her even deeper, and she yelped as the very tip of his cock hit her cervix.  Then he bit down on her shoulder and she cried out as his sharp teeth pierced her skin hard enough that she was sure he’d drawn blood.  He didn’t let go, digging his teeth into her flesh and thrusting into her as hard and fast as he could, growling like an animal while she moaned and writhed beneath him as much as the restraints would allow.  She pulled against the straps, wishing she could hang on to him, drag her nails down his back and dig her heels into his ass, but being unable to see him was starting to bother her less and less.  The loss of her sight heightened other sensations and while she _definitely_ didn’t want him to do this to her all the time, she decided she didn’t _hate_ it.  She also thought it would be good to return the favor sometime and make _him_ see what it was like to not be able to see for once.  He released her shoulder long enough to pant into her ear, “You’d better come for me, Shock, ’cus I’m gonna fucking come in you and I wanna feel your tight pussy squeeze it all out of me, every drop…”  He brought his hand down between them and started rubbing her clit hard and fast, then he bit her again - this time on her neck - and it pushed her right over the edge.  She wailed loudly and thrashed against him as she came and he immediately followed her, his groan muffled against her neck as he released spurt after spurt as deep inside of her as he could get.  She clenched tightly around his cock, doing her best to milk him dry as he’d demanded and he collapsed heavily on top of her when it was over, letting go of her neck and finally kissing her passionately on the mouth as she trembled beneath him.

“Damn, baby, that was good…” he muttered when he broke the kiss, stroking her cheek with one hand and leaning down to lick the bit of drying blood that his sharp teeth had coaxed from her shoulder.

Shock rolled her eyes beneath the blindfold.  She had no idea where he’d picked up that stupid pet name for her.  “Yeah, it was,” she agreed.  “So much for my cervix, though, geez.  I think you literally came directly into my uterus.  Now take this fucking thing off!”

He snickered and braced himself on one elbow so he could remove his necktie from her eyes and toss it aside, then leaned down for another kiss before pulling out and rolling onto his back to lay beside her.

“Excuse you, but you forgot something.” Shock said irritably, pulling her wrists and ankles against the leather straps.  He obliged her, unbuckling each strap and then blowing out what was left of the candles before flopping onto his back again.  When she was finally free she shook out her limbs and then snuggled up beside him, humming contentedly.  That familiar pleasant ache was between her legs and in the flesh of her shoulder and neck, and she could still feel the little lingering heat from everywhere the wax had touched her.  It had been a truly fantastic fuck, but it had also been a rough one and she hoped she wouldn’t be walking too funny when she went to town the next day - and she was also going to have to wear a scarf so that everyone didn’t see the teeth marks all over her neck.  

“So, what were you reading?” Lock asked.  He sounded sleepy and she was surprised he hadn’t passed out already.

“Before you tackled me and carried me off like some caveman?”

He laughed a bit.  “Whatever, you love it.  And you know you’d carry me off like that, too, if you weren’t such a weakling.”

She smacked him in the arm, but didn’t say anything because he was right.  “It was a new cookbook Beldamine gave me.  There’s some pretty terrible stuff in there, I can’t wait to try some of it out.”

“Better not be anything that’s gonna knock me on my ass.” he murmured, clearly drifting further into unconsciousness.  “I don’t even know why I risk eating anything you make anymore.”

“Because you’re lazy and can’t cook and love it when I knock you on your ass and then fuck the shit out of you.”

“That’s true.” he conceded, and yawned loudly.  

Shock rolled over onto her side to drape a leg over his and closed her eyes.  She hadn’t been planning to go to sleep quite this early, but the last thing she wanted to do now was get out of bed and away from his warm, strong body.  She sighed happily and yawned as Lock started snoring softly beside her.  Yes, her shopping list could definitely wait till morning.


	2. Shock's Turn

Lock and Shock had always been on the same wavelength.  They understood one another, they _got_ one another, and all of their wants and needs almost always matched up - both in an out of the bedroom.  More often than not playtime was mutually initiated and fairly balanced, but sometimes - when they wanted a little extra fun - they would engage in a battle of dominance.  Being taller, heavier and stronger, Lock could almost always wrestle Shock into submission long enough to get her tied up, or else just hold her down while he had his way with her.  But Shock was by no means helpless - her methods were just a bit more crafty: sometimes she would slip him some deadly nightshade and he’d wake up strapped to the bed, or she’d use a drug that would paralyze him just enough so that he couldn’t fight back effectively.  Sometimes she was able to punch him in the nose, poke him in the eye or kick him in the groin while he was holding her down, immobilizing him long enough for her to make an escape or tie him up, and one time she’d even shot him in the butt with a tranquilizer dart.  Sometimes she would simply sneak up behind him and knock him in the back of the head, and Lock thought that might have been what happened this time since he didn’t remember eating or drinking anything suspicious, and as he groggily came to the first thing he saw was his own reflection gazing blearily back at him.  “Damn it, Shock…” he muttered as his vision re-focused and he saw her smiling at him in the large mirror she’d placed before them.

“Good morning!” she said cheerfully.  “Took you long enough, I was beginning to worry I’d given you brain damage or something.  Well, more than you have already.” she smirked, and he glared at her.  “That’s okay though, it gave me plenty of time to get you just how I want you.”  

He came to his senses quickly and realized he was completely naked and bent over slightly with his arms and legs spread wide.  He tried to straighten up but he was held tightly in position by ropes wrapped around his chest, back, stomach and legs.  He looked down and saw that she had his ankles tied to and separated by a board so that he couldn’t bring his legs together.  Then he glanced up and saw that somehow she’d gotten the ropes at his wrists, chest and upper back looped around a beam at the ceiling - with enough leverage she could have lifted him right off the ground as if she were going to hang him.  She’d tied him up before, but never quite like this and he’d never felt so vulnerable in his entire existence.  He tried to wiggle free but the only things he could move at all were his head, neck and tail.  The ropes were tied in intricate, symmetrical patterns and knots and if he hadn’t been the one restrained by them he would have found them quite aesthetically pleasing.  He knew she was good with knots, but he didn’t know she was _this_ good.

“How the hell did you do all this?” he asked.  Nervous as he was about what she was going to do to him, he couldn’t help but be impressed.  How long had he been out cold?

Her lips curled up in an evil little smile.  “That’s for me to know and you to wonder.”  She circled around him, inspecting her handiwork and looking him up and down with a cool and calculating expression, and his tail flicked anxiously.  “I love seeing you like this.” she said softly.  “All tied up and defenseless. I could slit your throat right here if I wanted to.”  She swiped one fingernail beneath his jaw to illustrate her point and he couldn’t help but flinch.  He knew she wouldn’t actually _kill_ him, but she may very well hurt him and laugh while she did it - the thought both thrilled and frightened him and he felt himself starting to get aroused.  

“I like how this looks,” she continued, and ran her fingertips along the ropes across his chest.  “I should get a darker-colored rope, it would stand out nicely against your skin.”  She sounded like she was shopping for a new sofa or something and when she tweaked his nipples he didn’t react, determined to stay in control of himself for as long as possible despite his precarious position.  But then she dug her nails into his flesh and dragged them hard all the way across his chest and around to his back, leaving angry, raised red welts on his white skin and he grunted and closed his eyes at the perfect balance of pleasure and pain.  “I know you like that,” she snickered quietly, then scratched slowly all the way down his back with both hands and his dick twitched and he groaned.  She rested her chin on his shoulder and he opened his eyes to meet hers in the mirror.  “But that’s not all we’re going to do.  We’re going to play with a few of my toys today.  They keep me company when you’re not around and I thought you might like to meet them.  I know _I’m_ definitely looking forward to introducing you.”  She turned away from him and the mirror and he struggled to see what she was doing, but she’d tied him far too tightly and he simply couldn’t move his body at all.  Then she was back, holding an artificial phallus and a bottle of something that he desperately hoped was lubricant -  preferably an analgesic one.  

He gulped audibly and his heartbeat sped up.  “What are you going to do with those?”

“I think you know what I’m going to do with them.” she smiled naughtily and tapped them lightly against each of his butt cheeks.

“Not too hard,” he said nervously.

“Oh, Lock, you’re so predictable.” she smirked.  “Still wanting to be in control, even now when I have you all trussed up like one of those Thanksgiving turkeys.”  She smacked him firmly on the ass and he yelped in surprise, his tail reflexively retreating between his legs and she laughed.  “It’s so cute when you do that, like a little whipped puppy.”  She grabbed it, pulled it back towards her and to the side as she said silkily, “But you can’t have it tucked down there like that if I’m gonna fuck your tight little ass.”

“Oh god,” he breathed, his tail twitching in her grasp as he squeezed his eyes shut.   

She leaned forward and murmured into his ear, “I might as well be, considering how you’re completely at my mercy… but maybe if you’re a good boy, I’ll be gentle.  Maybe.”

“Shit…” he whimpered, and she laughed and let go of his tail to scratch her nails lightly across his butt, but he brought it back between his legs immediately.

“Now now, we can’t have that.” she said sternly.  “If you can’t control that thing then I’m going to have to control it for you.”

“I can’t help it…” he moaned before he could stop himself, and then immediately regretted it.

“Fine.” she smirked, grabbing his tail again and bringing it up towards the rope at his upper back.  She tied a noose just above the spade-shaped tip so that it couldn’t slide off, and when he tried to pull his tail back down the noose only tightened around it more.  “Careful,” she said. “You don’t want to cut off the circulation or else we might have to chop the whole tip off by the time I’m through with you.  And we can’t have that because you know how much I like having it in my pussy.”  She picked up the bottle of lubricating potion and the dildo before continuing, “In fact, I’d say your tail is one of your best features, except for maybe your eyes.  I’ve always liked your eyes, so why don’t you look at me right now?”  It wasn’t a request, but rather an order and Lock knew it, so he slowly opened his eyes.  He’d never been forced to look at himself naked, half-erect and bound up like this before, and it was simultaneously humiliating and erotic.  She smiled wickedly, pleased by the nerves transforming his usually cocky features, the fear on his face sending rush of hot, wet arousal between her legs.  She opened the bottle and poured some of the potion just above the base of his tail so that it ran along each side and down to his opening.  The slippery liquid was rather cold and he gasped and clenched his muscles at the unfamiliar sensation.  Shock was grinning evilly at him in the mirror as she held up the toy and started slathering it with the potion as well, stroking it obscenely and making sure he could see it.  “You’re going to have to loosen up a bit down there if you don’t want this to hurt.  Or maybe you _do_ want it to hurt a bit… you do like to play rough, after all.”  And with that she slid the dildo against the underside of the base of his tail and then finally against his tight ring of muscles.  He clenched again but she rubbed it more firmly against him and said, “Now you’re gonna learn what I have to do every time I take your cock.  Relax, you big baby, or I’m gonna shove it in there so fast you don’t have time to tighten up.”  She started pushing it inside of him and his body screamed in protest at the sudden sharp, burning pain and he snapped his head up in alarm.

“It hurts!  Too much…” he winced, praying that she would believe and take pity on him.  

She stopped and considered him for a moment, then said, “Alright, I’ll help you along, just because you look so pretty right now and I’m not in the mood to make you cry.  Not today anyway.”  He exhaled in relief as she drizzled some lubricant on her free hand and reached around to start stroking his dick and testicles, but she kept the tip of the dildo pressed firmly against him.  She knew exactly how to touch him by now and she had him fully erect in no time, then she started pushing the toy slowly into him again.  He tried to squirm away from it but he still couldn’t move thanks to her expert rope work and she just kept stroking his cock as she breached his first tight circle of muscle.  He sucked in a harsh breath - it hurt, but not as much as it had before and she murmured, “Just relax… I know you’re tough enough to take it.”  He exhaled deeply and focused hard on doing as she said, and to his surprise the burning pain began to edge into that sweet spot where it started melding with pleasure.  He moaned and dropped his head towards his chest as she slowly pulled it halfway out of him before pushing it back in even further than she had before.

“That’s pretty fucking sexy,” she said.  “I can understand why you like watching your cock going in and out of me so much.  I could do this to you all day.”

“Fuck…” he whimpered.  It was taking all of his concentration to keep from repeatedly clenching tightly around the hard phallus invading his body as she worked it slowly in and out, never removing it completely. 

After a few moments she asked, “You ready for a little more?”

“I… I don’t…” he gasped, but she cut him off.

“Too bad, because you’re getting it.”  She let go of his cock and slid the dildo out of him and he moaned.  His asshole ached already but at the same time he felt strangely empty.  Then she picked up a second, larger one and held it up so he could see as she started coating it with lube.  “This is what I’m gonna put inside you.”  she said matter-of-factly.  His eyes widened and she raised a brow at him and laughed, “Why do you look so scared?  Your dick is bigger than this and I take it all the time, you wimp.”  

“Yeah, but not in your ass!” he said weakly.

“It’s not my fault you’ve never thought to do that to me.” she smirked and teased it along the underside of the base of his tail.

“Well I’m definitely going to do it the next time I’m in charge….” he gritted his teeth and tried to prepare himself as best he could as she prodded the tip of it against his tight little opening again. 

“That wouldn’t be fair.  We’ll need to get a toy the same size as your dick for me to fuck you with if you expect me to take your big cock up my ass… and your cock _is_ big… so be careful what you threaten.”  She saw a hint of pride flash across his face and she almost laughed - only Lock could manage to feel smug about the size of his dick when she had him completely and utterly vulnerable in every possible way.  But his prideful expression disappeared quickly when she began slowly forcing the tip of the dildo into him.  He held his breath and tried to will himself to relax… but then she stopped and said, “You know what?  I have an idea.”  She put the toy aside and he wasn’t sure if he should feel scared, disappointed or relived, but then she continued, “Don’t worry, you’re still gonna get it, it’s just that I feel like getting off now and I know a better way to put that tail of yours to use.  But I’m warning you - if you misbehave I won’t let you come and I’ll pound your ass so hard you can’t walk right for a week.  Got it?”  He nodded frantically as she slipped her panties off from under her dress, then she untied his tail and poured a little lube onto the tip and slipped it between her legs.  He hadn’t noticed until that moment that the end of his tail had gone a bit tingly and numb from the tight noose and he could barely feel her hot, slippery cunt as she pushed it inside herself.  She hummed a little and pressed close against his back, the fabric of her dress soft against his bare skin.  He could feel her moving her fingers against her clit and he held his tail perfectly still, letting her use it exactly as she wanted to - he didn’t want to risk doing anything she might decide was “misbehaving” and suffer the consequences.  While it wouldn’t be the first time she’d denied him an orgasm, it _would_ be the first time she pounded him until he couldn’t walk right and he really didn’t want to learn what that would feel like.  His asshole _already_ hurt with a sort of burning ache but it felt strangely good, too, and he wished he had a hand free so he could jerk himself off since she wasn’t touching him anymore.

Shock was breathing heavily against the back of his neck as she rubbed his tail along her slick inner walls.  “God, fucking you in the ass gets me so hot… we’re gonna have to get one of those strap-on ones so I can wear it and nail you just like you do to me.”  His cock twitched as images of Shock wearing and using such a device on him flashed through his mind.  He was surprised by how much he liked that idea, but it also scared him - he wasn’t sure he could handle Shock slamming into him as hard as he often fucked her, especially with something even larger than what she’d just used on him.  He looked into the mirror and could just barely see the top half of her face over his shoulder, her eyes closed in ecstasy.  Despite saying how hot she was, she clearly wasn’t in any hurry to get off and he wondered if she knew just how uncomfortable he was all strung up and bound like this, and if she was taking her time on purpose.  Unable to move or really even see her, he started to feel a little bored and began studying the intricate rope work across his own body, trying to deconstruct the knots in his mind so he could try to tie _her_ up like this next time, when finally he felt her orgasm begin.  She came quietly, with quick little breathy gasps as she shuddered against his back and her pussy squeezed his tail tightly.  He stayed completely still, hoping that was what she wanted him to do and that she would continue to be relatively gentle with him once she recovered.  His dick had gone mostly soft again in the time it took her to get herself off, and his balls were aching almost as much as his ass.  Then she pulled his tail back out of her and stroked it a few times before bringing it back up to the noose.

“You don’t have to do that, I’ll behave,” he pleaded, but she snorted out a laugh.  

“Yeah right.  You said it yourself, you can’t help it, and I’m not gonna get smacked with it when you come… assuming I even let you.”  He groaned in frustration as she tied it tightly once more, and she gave him a disapproving look in the mirror.  “Don’t pout at me.  You’ve been being such a good boy, don’t ruin it now.  Like I said, I’m not in the mood to make you cry, but I’ll do it if I have to.”  He shut his mouth again as she picked up the larger dildo once more and brandished it threateningly.  “Now, are you going to behave yourself?”  

“Yes.” he nodded sheepishly.

“Good.” she said, then reapplied some fresh lubricant to the toy and once again teased it around his puckered opening before pushing it inside.  He bit his lip and whimpered a little as the thick tip began to spread him open, and she met his eyes in the mirror again but fortunately this time she looked a tiny bit more compassionate, though still wickedly amused.  “Poor baby, I’ll give you a little help again.”  She put down the larger dildo and picked up the smaller one instead.  “It’s amazing how quickly you tightened up again, but we’ll get you loosened up nicely.”  She shoved it into him faster than he was expecting and his eyes slammed shut as he yelped and jerked against his restraints.  “There we go.  And your dick’s all soft again, that’s no good.”  She reached around to take him firmly in hand and despite her reassurance that she didn’t want to make him cry, he felt like he was on the verge of doing just that.  He was finally able to relax around the toy as she pumped it in and out and when he was fully erect again she slipped it all the way out and let go of his cock, but before he could even miss it he felt the second dildo pushing at his entrance.  It went in easier than he thought it would, but this one was quite a bit larger than the first and he panted and moaned as it filled him, his muscles spasming in protest several times before he managed to relax completely.

“That’s my good little devil, take it nice and deep…” she cooed and pushed it into him up to the hilt.  He cried out sharply as the tip of it pressed against his prostate and a pleasure deeper than anything he’d ever felt jolted through his very core.  His entire body jerked involuntarily and he took a deep, shuddering breath.  “There you go, I knew you could take it.  You look so pretty with this big cock in your ass.” she murmured again.

“Ohhh, fuck…” he moaned, his head lolling back and his fists clenching uselessly as he got even harder from her words and the intense pleasure rippling out from where the dildo filled him all the way down to his toes.

“You’ve always liked it when I tell you what to do, haven’t you?  You talk tough, strutting around like you own the place, but deep down you _like_ handing over the reins from time to time.  Otherwise you wouldn’t be rock-hard and squealing like a stuck pig right now.”  She thrust against his prostate once more and he cried out again.

“Shock…” he gasped, “Please…”

“Please what?”

“Please… I… it’s too much.  Just let me come… please.” 

“Oooh, I love it when you beg without being told.  You get a reward for that.”  She reached around to grab his engorged, hypersensitive cock again and began stroking him exactly how he needed it, moving the dildo in short, quick thrusts so it rubbed against that pleasurable little gland deep inside of him over and over.  It didn’t take long at all before his climax hit him and the sensations were so overwhelming that a few tears escaped from his tightly-closed eyes and he practically sobbed as he strained against the ropes and ejaculated longer and harder than he ever had before.

When it was over he hung limply from the ropes, quivering and panting for breath.  If he hadn’t been tied up he would have fallen flat on his face and broken his nose - and he probably wouldn’t have even cared.  She very slowly pulled the toy out of him and he gave one last pathetic little groan.

“You have to clean that up.” she said, and he forced open his eyes and saw that his cum had splattered all over the mirror.

“Jesus…” he panted.

“What’s he got to do with it?” she smirked, but he didn’t have it in him to really register what she said.

“My ass hurts.” he moaned.

“I’m not surprised.  You took it like a champ, though, and it looked to me like you just had one hell of an orgasm.  I almost came again just watching you.  You ready for me to let you down?”  

“Yes…” he said weakly, and she bent to untie his ankles and remove the board.

“I’m gonna have to cut you out of some of these.” she said, turning to the side and picking up a knife from the table.  He hadn’t noticed it before and he was grateful that she hadn’t used it on him this time - he wouldn’t have been able to cope with that pain on top of everything else.  The dull back edge of the blade slid against his skin as she sliced him free from his restraints and it felt so good to be able to move again that he groaned in relief.  The last thing she untied was his tail, and when the final rope fell away she started planting gentle little kisses all over his back where her nails had scratched and where the ropes had chafed him.  He soaked up the affection for a moment, enjoying finally being touched tenderly, then moved away from her and gave her a dirty look. 

“Fuck, I behaved myself and you said you _wouldn’t_ pound me so hard I couldn’t walk right, you liar.” he grumbled and hobbled over to lay on the sofa, curling up on his side and tucking his tail between his legs once more.  His poor, used hole was aching to the point where he almost wanted to shove an ice cube up it.

“That just means you need more practice.” she snickered, but sat down next to him and began stroking his lower back soothingly.  “We gotta get your asshole just as tough as the rest of you.”

“You’re _so_ gonna get it later on…” he growled.

“I hope so,” she grinned.  “Like I said, I’ve never seen you blow your load that hard.  So don’t try to pretend you didn’t enjoy it, sore ass or not.”

He huffed irritably but didn’t have a retort because it was true.  “Get me a fucking blanket, you cold-hearted witch.  It’s the least you can do after reaming me like that and getting off on it so much.”

“Oh please, like _you_ don’t get off on pounding me right into the mattress, you sadistic devil.  Every time you bang me like that I can’t walk right for days, either.  It’s about time you got it as good as you give it.  I should have done it a long time ago.”  She got up and pulled a blanket off the nearby chair and draped it over him before sitting back down and snuggling up against him.  

“Don’t touch my butt.” he muttered, and she laughed and leaned all the way over to give him a kiss, which he returned.  He couldn’t stay mad at her for long no matter what she did to him, especially when it involved a mind-blowing orgasm.  She picked up the remote to flip on the television - one of their favorite horror movies was playing and he sighed contentedly and settled a bit deeper down into the ratty old sofa.  He really did feel good and thoroughly fucked, and he had to admit that with a little more practice this activity would indeed be a fun one to add to their repertoire - especially once she got that strap-on.  Shock was gently stroking his leg through the blanket and before long he felt his eyelids begin to droop.  He was definitely entitled to a nap after that workout, Lock thought, and he was reasonably confident that he wouldn’t wake up and find himself tied up again so he allowed himself to drift off to sleep, delicious thoughts of how he was going to get back at her floating peacefully through his mind.


End file.
